


Too much and too little noise

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whump, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Jack keeps vigil over Mac's bedside, the first time he is shot on a mission for the foundation  (this is more in the line of emotional whump, although there is classic whump too)Prompt -  “I can’t take this anymore”
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Too much and too little noise

The hospital room was very quiet, apart from the machines. The machines made all manner of noises, squeaks and cracks, some of them even sounded like they were breathing and of course there were bleeps, lots of and lots of bleeps. Jack couldn’t stand it.

“I can’t take this anymore. Mac you gotta wake up!” Jack snapped

He was staring at MacGyver who was in the middle of this cacophony of odd noises. He was on a ventilator, he had an IV in each arm. There was a bandage across his forehead which was at least in part hidden by his hair. There was strange bulge underneath his hospital gown; heavy bandages wrapped tight to slow the bleeding. Dalton glared at Mac as if by his own will he could make Mac obey him (this has never worked when Mac’s eyes were open, so why it would work now was beyond Jack really).

“Listen to me kid, you have to wake up. I promise I won’t be mad. I know the mission was a bust and you desperately wanted to impress Patty. But that is no excuse for what you did! Throwing yourself into the path of a god damn bullet! How nuts are you??? Seriously??? Okay…I promised I wouldn’t be mad and I won’t hold it against you. I’ll even fix it with Patty, you won’t get in trouble, you won’t get fired or anything. I know you’re always worried about failing Mac. But this’ll be fine…I swear…just please open your eyes.”

Dalton took a breath and started to pace the hospital room, his eyes didn’t leave Mac. The boy, Jack knew he shouldn’t call him that, but that’s what he was. The boy look so frail in the bed, so weak. Jack thought he would go mad staying here, but the other part of Jack refused to leave. His job was his overwatch and that was exactly what he was going to do, watch over Mac until he was going to wake up. Then Dalton would wring his neck for making him worry

“Mac...fine. I’m mad I’ll admit, what you did was so stupid! I’m the one who supposed to do the running and shooting and the dodging bullets! I know you’re not just nerd, you’re a soldier I get it. But it’s literally my god damn job!!!”

The minutes and hours passed as Jack paced and cursed by turns. Mac didn’t change, he just lay there oblivious to Jack’s ranting and increasing exhaustion.

“Come on Mac, get up. There’s so much to do! You can’t leave now!!! You’ve only just started to at the Phoenix. We’ve got lots more adventures to go on! I can’t go on the adventures on my own. That would be way less fun…”

Eventually Jack’s own tiredness won out. He sat back down next to Mac, the yelling turned into whispering and murmuring. The pleading came back, Jack swore if he would wake up, he’d take MacGyver all over the world with him, they’d travel the globe and not just work, have fun. He’d show him all the places he’d been too, they could go to all the historical sites that Mac wanted to visit, ever lab, every science observatory, all of it. Dalton swore blind that he would take Mac everywhere; try weird food, new things, all of it, he’d even help him get a girlfriend (he had a few ideas about that already). But all he had to do was just wake up

“Kid…don’t leave me please.” Jack said under his breath as he bit back tears.


End file.
